1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Related Art
Among various flat panel display devices, a light emitting display device is generally advantageous of a fast response rate and low power consumption. Since a light emitting display device does not need a backlight, it can be manufactured lightweight.
In particular, an organic light emitting display device comprises an organic emission layer formed between an anode and a cathode. Thus, holes supplied from an anode and electrons supplied from a cathode are connected together within the organic emission layer to produce excitons, which are electron-hole pairs. When these excitons transit to a ground state, a certain level of energy is produced, and this energy causes the organic light emitting display device to emit light.
FIG. 1A illustrates a plan view of a first substrate of a conventional organic light emitting display device. FIG. 1B illustrates a perspective view of the conventional organic light emitting display device. FIG. 1C illustrates a sectional view of the conventional organic light emitting display device taken along a line I-I′ illustrated in FIG. 1B.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, in the conventional light emitting display device 100, a display unit A is disposed on the first substrate 110. The display unit A includes anodes 120 arranged in a stripe pattern, and cathodes 130 disposed to intersect individually with the anodes 120. Although not shown, an emission layer is formed in every space between the anode 120 and the cathode 130.
A driver 140 is disposed on one side of the first substrate 110 to supply an electrical signal to the anodes 120 and the cathodes 130. The driver 140 supplies an electrical signal to the anodes 120 and the cathodes 130 through scan lines 117A and 117B and data lines 118.
A sealant 170 is coated on a region of the first substrate 110 in an outer region of the display unit A. The sealant 170 seals the first substrate 110, in which the display unit A is formed, with a second substrate 160, which is an encapsulation substrate. A moisture absorbent 165 may be disposed on an inner region of the second substrate 160.
The conventional organic light emitting display device often has a limitation in that a processing time is elongated due to complexity in those processes of forming the driver 140 and various lines 117A, 117B and 118 on the first substrate 110.
Also, when a shock is exerted from the outside, the moisture absorbent 165, disposed on the second substrate 160, and the display unit A, disposed on the first substrate 110, make contact with each other, resulting in generation of a dark spot or a line failure on the display unit A. The dark spot and the line failure may degrade the image quality of the organic light emitting display device.